An electric compressor used in a vehicle air conditioner has a light alloy-made housing that accommodates a refrigerant compressing mechanism, an electric motor for driving the mechanism, and an inverter device for controlling the electric motor. In the housing, an inverter accommodating chamber partitioned from a refrigerant circulating part is formed to accommodate the inverter device.
At a wall part of the inverter accommodating chamber, an electric wire lead-in part for leading a power supply cable to the inverter device is provided. As the power supply cable, a shield electric wire is used in order to reduce noise superimposition caused by a high voltage. The shield electric wire has such a structure that a core wire is covered with a first insulating layer, the outer circumference of the first insulating layer is covered with a metal mesh-like shield part, and also, the circumference of the shield part is covered with a second insulating layer. Aside from a terminal portion to which the core wire is connected, the shield part has to be connected to the housing, etc. of the electric compressor and securely grounded.
To give an example of a connecting part structure of such a shield electric wire, a grounding structure of an electric compressor is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this disclosure, a core wire of a power supply cable, which is a shield wire, is fastened to a terminal of a circuit substrate by use of a screw member and also, an end portion of an electrically conductive shield member (shield part) led like a single wire from around an end portion of the power supply cable is fastened together with the circuit substrate to an installation portion (ground point) in an inverter accommodating part by use of a screw member to thereby enable case grounding to the housing.